Team building
by heavenly.shades
Summary: The Tilt #3. Edward & Jacob. Carlisle suggests they spend time alone. Hints at slash and mpreg. Unsure of Rating!
1. Chapter 1

I Do Not Own Much, Please Do Not Sue!

________________________________________________________________________________

If Edward's heart was still fully functional and necessary, he'd be worried. Very worried. This feeling in his chest was becoming more unbearable as the days went by. And his discomfort was being noticed now not only by Jasper but by the rest of the vampires as well. At least he was keeping it hidden from the girls. Eventually Carlisle called him into his office.

"Edward, Jasper has informed me that he is getting a mixture of worrying emotions from you. Would you like to talk about it?"

Edward sank into the armchair opposite Carlisle and considered whether or not he should confide in his 'father'. He supposed he didn't have much choice, he was sure that if he didn't consciously do something about the building up of pressure within him, it might rip him apart. "I think it's the imprint."

"What do you mean?" Carlisle leaned forward onto his desk, waiting patiently for me to continue.

"Well it's similar to . . . before Sarah. When we ignored everything and each other. Except it is worse this time." I was unconsciously rubbing my chest above where my heart was situated.

Carlisle's face became concerned and I could see him become tense. "Worse how?"

"Uhm . . . " I wasn't sure whether I should tell him or not. And if I did, what would I say?

Rosalie chose that moment to interrupt. "Carlisle, Seth is on his way here and Jasper says he is giving off strong vibes of worry and fear."

We fled the room; Carlisle to fetch his medical bag and me to intercept Seth. By the time he caught up with us; Seth, Jasper and I were halfway to La Push.

"He says something is wrong with Billy. I asked Emmett to meet us there in the Volvo, in case we need to transport him to the hospital. And Rose is going to keep an eye on the girls. Should I call Esme and Alice and ask them to return?" By that time we had reached the Black residence.

"Yes Edward, I think that's best for now. They should stay with Rose and the girls, just in case." With that he entered the house. After making the call, I followed him.

Jasper was giving off strong waves of calm. It was definitely needed, if everyone's thoughts were anything to go by. I made my way to Jacob's room and stood staring out of the window. If Billy's thoughts were anything to go by, Jacob knew nothing of what had happened. He didn't want his son worrying about him, especially if it was something trivial.

'Edward. I need you to go to the hospital to fetch some medication for Billy. He is going to be fine, it was just a combination of high blood pressure and high cholesterol. Ask for Lydia at the hospital pharmacy, she owes me a favour and will give you the necessary medication.'

Edward did what was asked of him and when he returned to the house; Jasper, Emmett and the wolves were gone. Carlisle was having a quiet word with Sue and Charlie in the kitchen, so he put the medication on the counter and made his way to Billy's room.

"You shouldn't sneak up on old men."

"You are not old Billy." Although at the moment, he did indeed look old. I sat down on the chair next to his bed, knowing that he did not want to be alone.

"Edward." He turned his head and was now looking directly at me. "If anything should happen to me." I made to argue but he gave me a stern look, so I kept quiet. "As I was saying, if anything should happen to me, I'd be happy knowing Jacob was looked after."

I chewed on my bottom lip and looked away. Surely he understands that the imprint is only temporary and that once it's gone, Jacob and I will go back to hating each other. Even though the thought scared me, I knew it was inevitable. Although, seeing as how we shared Sarah . . . and Eva, we would need to be civil towards one another.

"I can't promise anything Billy but I will do my best."

"Thank you Edward, that is enough for now." We lapsed into a comfortable silence and eventually he fell asleep. After some time of sitting there watching him sleep, Carlisle came in to check on him one last time and then we left.

That evening when Jacob came to fetch the girls on his way home from work, Carlisle took him into his office. Billy had asked him to explain everything to his son. Even though just being in the same house as the wolf alleviated some of the pressure, there was still too much tension between us, so I went hunting.

When I eventually got home, the rest of my family were waiting for me in the lounge, minds blank. So I sat down in the only available seat and waited.

"Edward, after much discussion we have come to the conclusion that you and young Jacob need some time alone. Alice has everything planned."

"Em has volunteered his hunting cabin in Northern Canada. Carlisle is going to organise some time off for Jake. Since Jake hates flying, the two of you will have to drive there, so Jazz is going to work out the fastest route for you to take. Esme is in charge of providing enough food for Jake. You obviously can't take the Volvo, so Rose is going to arrange for a better vehicle. And I'm going to pack your luggage! Any questions?"

I was on my feet, upset that they thought we would just comply. "Yes, several. Who says I want to go anywhere with the mutt? Who says he is going to agree to this anyway? Why Canada? Why can't we just spend his vacation time here? And what about the girls?" I was glaring at Alice, hoping it had some effect on her.

"Edward" Jasper started softly, "I know how not spending time with each other is affecting you both. This is what is best for the imprint."

Esme approached me then and wrapped her arms around me. "I agree with Jasper, forcing the two of you to spend some time **alone **is best for the imprint. And the girls will be just fine here with us. We'll even take them into La Push to spend some time with Billy, promise." She was the only one aware of the reason behind the tension between the shapeshifter and I, so obviously she would want to dispel it.

Sighing, "Fine, I agree to give this a chance but if it doesn't work then I told you so. So who is going to inform Jacob? Because I refuse to do it!"

"Don't worry about that Edward. I will inform young Jacob of the plan."

---------- ----------

I was surprised that by the morning of our departure, Jacob had not thrown a tantrum yet. Maybe he had this feeling in his chest as well. Perhaps he had matured and was willing to discuss things like two adults. I sincerely hoped so because this tension between us isn't good for the girls. So after saying my goodbyes to my family, I made my way into La Push.

I wasn't all that surprised when Billy opened the door, even though it was very early in the morning. He obviously wanted to see his son off. "Good morning Billy."

"Good morning Edward, come on in. The girls are in the kitchen having breakfast with Charlie and Jacob is in his room. As a warning, the girls are very unhappy about the two of you going to Canada without them." Billy's thoughts were confusing and worried, I wonder why.

I followed him into the kitchen where I greeted Charlie; over the past two years things have settled between us. I tried to kiss the girls on their heads but they shied away from me. Their thoughts were angry and hurt and I felt bad because had I been given a choice, they would be accompanying us.

"**WHAT!?! But I don't want to! Don't I get a say? Damn leeches!**" It sounded like Jacob was arguing with someone and then he came stomping into the kitchen, looking furious. I'm surprised he had enough control over himself to not phase.

"**You! **How dare you assume I'd be willing to go to some isolated cabin in Canada with **you**? " He was standing right in front of me, jabbing me in the chest when he said 'you'. I was confused, why was he only protesting now! At that moment, Carlisle walked into the kitchen.

Scowling I demanded, "You only told him now? Didn't you think that maybe he would need time to get used to the idea!" Dammit! Now I understood Billy's worried thoughts and Jacob's anger. I turned to the shapeshifter then, "What makes **you** think that I want to be stuck in a cabin with **you**?"

"**That's enough!** Jacob, you **are** going with Edward! There will be no more arguing!" Both Jacob and I stared at Billy in shock, I've never heard him so angry. And that's when Sarah and Eva burst into tears.

Before we could move towards them; Alice and Rosalie were there, holding and soothing them. "The sooner the two of you leave the better!"

I glared at Alice, then said goodbye to the girls even though they wanted nothing to do with me. Rejection from ones daughters is a painful thing to endure. After greeting Charlie and Billy as well, I made my way outside and waited for Jacob in the car. He soon came stomping out of the house, pouting but still angry. Once he was seated I took off, wishing I had never confided in Carlisle.

________________________________________________________________________________


	2. Chapter 2

I Do Not Own Much, Please Do Not Sue!

________________________________________________________________________________

_Jacob was so tired. And hungry. But he couldn't stop. He had to get to La Push. He had to talk to Sue Clearwater. He couldn't phase though. The pack didn't need to know he was back. It sure was a long trip on foot from Canada._

---------- ----------

I was drying the dishes, my thoughts about my children when I heard sharp, insistent knocking on my front door. Now who could that be? As I moved through the house towards the door, the knocking became more insistent; opening it I was in for a surprise, "Jacob!?!"

"Sue, I hope you're not too busy, I need to talk!"

What was he doing back so soon? If I remember correctly, they're meant to be gone for two weeks. Come to think of it, young Jacob looks dead on his feet. "You know I'm never too busy for you Jacob, come on in." I opened the door further and stepped aside for him. But he didn't move.

"No offense Sue but I don't really want to talk about it here."

Of course, if it's a private matter, he wouldn't want anyone to overhear. "I just have a few things I need to attend to and then we can leave." As I made to go inside, a thought occurred to me. "Jacob, are you hungry?"

"To be honest, I'm starving!"

"There are some leftovers in the fridge, help yourself." The poor dear looks about ready to collapse, I wonder when last he had something to eat.

"Thanks!"

I got done as quickly as possible, then left a note for my kids telling them I'd gone for a drive and would be back late. When I got to the kitchen, the young wolf was pacing, "I'm ready to go if you are." He looked relieved which made me worry more, whatever had led to this must be very important. Or something terrible had happened.

"Thank you Sue. Could I drive please?"

"Yes dear." I followed him out of the house and got into the passenger side of the truck. Once we were both safely inside, he took off. I spent the drive staring out the window but would sneak a peek at him every now and then, he was tense and deep in thought. Eventually when we were a good distance from both La Push and Forks, Jacob pulled over onto the side of the road. Taking the keys from the ignition he turned to me on the verge of tears.

"I . . . I don't know how it happened! I don't understand why . . . it wasn't necessary! There's . . . there's no point! What if . . . what if . . . "

"**Jacob!** You need to calm down. Take deep breaths and gather your thoughts, then start at the beginning. Okay?"

---------- ----------

Deep breaths. Gather my thoughts. Which beginning? Deep breaths. Gather my thoughts. Deep breaths. Maybe I should start where this whole thing started, just don'tthinkabouttheend! Just the beginning. Deep. Breaths.

"As you already know, I'm an apprentice at a mechanic in Port Angeles and work long hours from Monday to Saturday. And because I have to travel so far, I'm hardly at home so I don't get to see the girls much. So Edwa, no the Cullens and I came to an agreement; I would pick the girls up every night when I came from work, so that I could put them to bed and then every morning I would get them ready for Esme to pick them up after I've already left. I also get to keep them for the whole of Sunday. It's not the best scenario but . . . I don't want to depend on the Cullens for everything, no matter what they've said."

I was feeling a bit claustrophobic and constricted in the truck, so I got out and began pacing. Waiting till Sue joined me before I continued, "There's been so much tension between Edward and I, for so many reasons. And because of it we weren't spending anytime together, which was putting a strain on the imprint. I was beginning to feel a tightness in my chest and it was getting worse as the days went by. It's my own stupid fault! We'd been arguing on and off about the fact that I want, no **need** to work but mostly about the whole 'moving in together' business and sometimes we even argue about the girls. Even though I know living under the same roof is for the best, I . . . I don't **want** to! This . . . thing between us . . . it isn't permanent! I just don't want the girls to get their hopes up about us being a 'happy family' only for us to go our separate ways! The last thing either of us wants, is to hurt them."

I stood staring at the ground, my hands stuffed in my pockets. I didn't want to go on. I didn't want Sue to know what I'd done. "Jacob?" I looked up at her then, she had a concerned look on her face, in her eyes. I shook my head at her, silently asking her not to interrupt. I had to go on. I had to get it all out before I lost what courage I had left.

"One Saturday, some time ago, after finishing our work the boss let us leave earlier than usual. Some of the guys were going to a nearby bar to grab a few drinks and asked if I wanted to join them. It had been so long since I had had fun without worrying about the girls, that I agreed without thinking. I awoke the next morning to Edward standing over me with an empty bucket in his hand, the water it had held soaking into me and my bed. And he looked pissed! I wanted to sit up, so that I could remove my wet clothes but there was a weight across my chest. I looked down to find an arm strung around me, holding me tight, the arm belonged to some girl that lived in Forks. I think her name was Jessica, I was supposed to give her a lift home. I was probably so tired I forgot about her and she just followed me into the house when I got there, then fell asleep next to me on the bed. Edward stalked from the room and I followed him, wanting to know why he was there. And that's when it hit me – I hadn't fetched the girls! I didn't even call to let them know I was gonna be late! I don't even remember what time I had gotten in! We had a huge argument in the kitchen; waking dad, Charlie and the girl. Apparently his family and the girls had been worried about me, so he had come down to check that I was alright. And he had brought Sarah and Eva with him, although he had left them in the car. Which, according to him, was a good thing because then they didn't have to see their father in bed with some hussy. Nothing happened between us! At least I don't remember anything happening. But there was lipstick in my neck and on my right ear and a smudge of it by my mouth. When she stumbled into the kitchen in just her underwear, the bloodsucker left taking the girls **with** him! **I was so furious!** It was **Sunday**! **My** day with the girls! I tried calling him on his cell but he wouldn't answer! Esme visited later that day, she was clearly disappointment in me. She said she was the only one who knew what had happened and that it wouldn't change our arrangement. But if anything like that ever happened again, they would take the girls and leave. I was shocked speechless, THEY would **take** them away from ME! After that, whenever I fetched Sarah and Eva, Edward was never there. I know I did a stupid thing but . . ."

I trailed off not knowing how to justify my actions or if I even could. I didn't look at Sue, I didn't want to see the disappointment. Sighing, "When the boss called me into his office, I was so scared, thinking I had done something wrong. But he was smiling and then he gave me shocking news: I was being given a whole month off. He wouldn't tell me why, just said I was to leave immediately and to enjoy my vacation. A few days of absolute bliss later, dad woke me up really early for no reason. And then Carlisle was at my window asking for permission to enter my room. Once he was inside, he started telling me that I was going to some cabin in the middle of nowhere with Edward for two weeks, TWO WEEKS! And that I was leaving that morning! Of course I protested but he wouldn't take no for an answer and that's when I smelled him! I stomped down into the kitchen to confront him but he seemed confused. And then he was yelling at his dad and I was like, what the hell! He started yelling at me next and THEN, dad yelled at us both! After kissing the girls goodbye 'cos they weren't going with for some reason, I made my way outside. Edward took off the moment I was in the car, he's an even scarier driver when he is pissed off."

I took a few moments to catch my breath, Sue just watched me as I continued to pace. I was thankful that she was letting me get everything out before saying anything. "The drive was silent and uncomfortable, neither of us wanting to be the first one to speak. Although he had an unfair advantage 'cos he could hear my thoughts. So when I wasn't sleeping, the radio was on so that I could have something to distract me from thinking. After what felt like forever we finally got there. It really was in the middle of nowhere, the cabin was surrounded by a frozen wasteland. Once we were settled in, he took off and didn't return until the next day. Not that I cared, it was nice to finally have my head to myself. We coexisted in a sullen silence. I spent the time eating, sleeping and running in wolf mode because there was nothing else to do. I don't really know what he did to pass the time. He has this rule, he doesn't like anyone, besides his family of course, to see him hunt. Not that its something I would want to see anyway. I was out for a run when I stumbled across him, draining the blood out of some poor defenceless animal. I found myself watching in morbid fascination and without realising what I was doing, I crept closer. When he finally noticed me, he snapped. I changed into my human self, to try to reason with him but to no avail. I couldn't just stand there while he shouted at me, so I shouted back! I should have seen the warning signs but . . . but he was all up in my face and I was so caught up in the argument. And before either of us could react . . . before we could stop ourselves . . . it IT happened! AGAIN!"

I leaned against the side of the truck, blood red from embarrassment and only hoped Sue would understand what I was trying to tell her. I couldn't, wouldn't look at her.

"Jacob, are you saying the two of you . . . . . . mated?"

I groaned, hiding my face in my hands and gave a tentative nod.

"Oh! Oh my! Well then . . ."

She was at a loss for words, which made two of us. I was too scared and embarrassed to even think proper thoughts.

"Jacob, did you want it to happen?"

"What!?! No! Of course not! This . . . this imprint is to ensure Sarah's existence! She exists therefore there's no reason . . . no reason at all!" I can't believe she just asked me that question!

"So . . . where is Edward now?"

I was dumbstruck, I had been so focused on getting away that I had totally forgotten about him. "When I came too, he was still in the trance thing, so I fled. Other than that I have no idea!"

________________________________________________________________________________


	3. Chapter 3

I Do Not Own Much, Please Do Not Sue!

________________________________________________________________________________

Edward bolted upright and looked around groggily, his head felt fuzzy and it took a moment for his surroundings to sink in. He was sitting in the middle of a frozen wasteland, butt naked; his clothes scattered around him. And not too far away lay the half frozen body of a . . dead . . . animal. His eyes widened with shock as he remembered what had taken place and he quickly scrambled to get dressed. _Bloody hell!_ Once clothed he looked around again realising Jacob was no where to be seen, the only proof he had been there were faint traces of his scent. Following it, he came to the conclusion that the werewolf must be heading home seeing as the trail led South. He raced back to the cabin and packed everything into the SUV as quickly as possible. He drove as fast as the vehicle would go, stopping at regular intervals to make sure Jacob was still heading towards La Push. He was hoping to catch up to Jacob so that they could . . . talk?! Something they hadn't done in a long time.

---------- ----------

Carlisle sat in his favourite armchair in the lounge, taking in the quiet around him. Esme, Rosalie and Alice had taken Eva and Sarah to spend the day on the reservation with their other grandfather and the wolf pack. And Emmett and Jasper had left early that morning to go hunting, although if he knew his sons they were probably wrestling somewhere. He found himself wondering how Edward and Jacob were doing, there was no cell service where they were so they couldn't call. He was rather glad the imprint would prevent them from killing each other. Because judging from the animosity between the two of them before they left, it's highly likely they had at least come to blows by now. But as long as they resolved their issues and made up, he didn't care much. He was jolted from his thoughts at the sound of a vehicle speeding towards the house, he did not recognise the sound of the engine. By the time he got to the front door, the unknown SUV had stopped and Edward was leaping out of it.

"Edward, what are -" "Carlisle is Jacob here?" He looked agitated and not waiting for an answer, he brushed past heading inside. He was already searching upstairs when Carlisle's brain caught up to the situation. "Edward, why would young Jacob be here? The two of you are meant to be in Canada, so obviously he isn't **here **. . . . What did you do?" He hadn't meant to be accusing but he had thought his son would smooth things over with the wolf. Clearly something had happened if Edward was looking for Jacob in Forks. "I didn't do anything . . . it, it just happened . . . and when I came to . . . he, he was gone and . . . I followed his trail . . . where **is** he?" Clearly upset, he was pacing faster than a human can run. "I'll call Billy and ask if they've seen him. Then you are going to tell me what happened."

Hanging up after his conversation with Billy and Sam, Carlisle sighed, "None of the shapeshifters have seen him but they did pick up his scent outside the Clearwater's home, they believe he is with Sue. I asked that they not go looking for him, he obviously needed someone to talk to. Edward, what happened?" He slowed his pacing as his father spoke. Carlisle seated himself once again in the armchair he had vacated not too long ago. Edward had stopped moving and breathing, a clear indication that he was deep in thought.

"Whatever the rest of you thought would happen in Canada, it didn't. The last time we spoke was the first time we've spoken in . . . I don't even remember how long. And it wasn't really a conversation but rather an argument. I had been feeding when I noticed him creeping closer to me, I'm sure you know how much I dislike people seeing me like that, so obviously I got angry and then we argued. Yes I admit I handled the situation wrong but . . . you should have seen the look in his eyes, as if it were the most fascinating thing in the world! I saw his eyes cloud over just before he grabbed me and knew . . . just knew what was going to happen next. But I couldn't stop it even if I had tried because my mind went foggy almost immediately. I woke up naked and he was gone." Carlisle was in shock, he and Edward had had a similar conversation, before they had discovered he was with child. He and Jacob had . . . "What I can't fathom is why, why did it happen again. I'm sure that is what freaked him out more than anything else." Edward resumed his pacing. Perhaps, thought Carlisle so that Edward wouldn't hear, it is for the same reason as before.

Their thoughts were interrupted by the sound of an old truck pulling up in front of the house; they were both outside before it had even been put in park. Jacob was driving with Sue seated next to him and she gave him a reassuring smile before they both got out. Carlisle held the door open for her and then helped her into the house; Edward and Jacob were standing there looking everywhere except at each other.

"What should we do Carlisle?"

"We give them a chance to talk things through. And if that doesn't happen, we make them. Would you like some tea?"

"Yes please, that would be nice."

Carlisle led her into the kitchen where he set about making tea while she stood by the window watching the two boys. With her tea done he joined her; they were still standing there staring off into the distance.

"How long should we give them?" Carlisle was still considering the question when Edward yelled at Jacob.

---------- ----------

Edward was trying very hard not to think but in doing that he unconsciously tuned into Jacob's thoughts. _I don't know why I was worried, it's not like a wild animal could have done any damage to him. I still can't believe Sue asked me that! What was she thinking? Maybe it's old age setting in and she's going senile. Yes, that must be it. I wonder if dad's gonna go senile as well, ha ha ha ha Charlie's problem now. I wonder how they're doing. And the pack. And the girls. And the Cullens. Wonder where the other bloodsuckers are? Probably somewhere sucking blood out of some poor defenceless animal. Much like Edwa-_

"DON'T YOU DARE COMPLETE THAT THOUGHT BLACK!"

"THERE'S NO REASON TO YELL AT ME BLOODSUCKER!"

"I HAVE EVERY REASON TO YELL AT YOU, YOU FILTHY MONGREL!"

"THAT DOES IT!" Jacob dived at Edward, knocking him to the ground. The two of them exchanging blows and insults as they rolled around on the ground. Carlisle rushed outside, trying his best to pull them apart but it didn't work. When Sue emptied a bucket of water over them, they moved away from each other immediately.

"The two of you are meant to be sorting out your problems, not adding to them! What kind of example is this for your daughters! You should be ashamed of yourselves, I know I am! No-one is going anywhere until the two of you **talk **things through! Carlisle, perhaps you should let the rest of your family know not to return home anytime soon."

"I think that is a good idea Sue, I'll be right back."

While he was gone, Sue glared at the two males before her. If they didn't start talking soon, they'd be here whole night. _Edward I know you can hear me. It's up to you to get this ball rolling, Jacob is still a little freaked about what happened in Canada. Start off with something simple, like moving in together. But don't jump down his throat about stalling, the idea scares him. _She hoped her gentle nudging would work. When Carlisle rejoined them, he brought with him her forgotten tea. "If you'd like I could rewarm it or make you a fresh cup." Shaking her head no, Sue drank it as Edward sighed.

"Look Jacob, I'm sorry I yelled at you. I'm sure you understand how . . . no, never mind. Sue is right, we have a lot to sort out, might as well get started."

"I'm . . . I'm also sorry . . . about everything. I know you want us to live in the same house . . . I'll agree if you stop . . . protesting the fact that I want to work. About that girl -"

"There's no need to bring that up Jacob!" Edward had not meant for that to come out as harsh as it did.

"Obviously there is, if **that's** your response! I just don't understand **why** it's such a big deal!" Jacob was seething; he honestly didn't understand what the problem was or why Edward was being such a pain about it.

"IT'S THE DAMN IMPRINT YOU FOOL! HOW WOULD YOUR WOLF REACT IF YOU SAW ME WITH SOME WOMAN?"

"DAMMIT! **NOTHING **HAPPENED THAT NIGHT!"

"**That is enough! **If the two of you shout at each other one more time I'm going to make you regret it! Understood?" They both nodded in understanding and Carlisle took a deep breath before continuing, "I want both of you to promise me that from now on, you will **talk **throughall your problems. No more arguing, no yelling and definitely no fighting. And if at the time you're both too angry, you'll take a time out. But that does not mean you shouldn't discuss it, just do it when you're both calm. Promise me."

"I promise Carlisle."

"Promise."

"Good! I don't know nor do I care about what happened with this girl but it is **not** important. What is important is that Jacob has agreed to live under the same roof as you Edward. And Jacob, Edward won't bemoan the fact that you wish to work. Now that you have both apologised, you need to forgive each other. You need to move on from here with a clean slate but never forget what has happened to bring you here. You have Sarah and Eva who depend on you, who look up to you, who love you no matter what. You need to work together to ensure that they are always happy and healthy. That is what it means to be parents, to be a team, to support your children through all the ups and downs in life. And as a team, you need to support each other as well. Now shake hands and get down to La Push, your daughters miss you both."

They watched as Edward and Jacob shook hands briefly, then turned to them and took turns hugging and thanking them. With that done, the boys took off in the direction of La Push. Carlisle and Sue were thinking along similar lines; they were worried about the reason behind what happened in Canada and hoped the boys could handle the consequences.

________________________________________________________________________________


End file.
